


Hotel California... I Mean Cortez: Chapter 1

by evanthomashollandhiddleston



Series: Hotel California...I Mean Cortez [1]
Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanthomashollandhiddleston/pseuds/evanthomashollandhiddleston
Summary: Staying at the Hotel seems like a bad idea but perhaps not when he decides to teach you.
Relationships: James Patrick March/Reader
Series: Hotel California...I Mean Cortez [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891105
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

As I approached the building, my excitement (and nerves) grew. The Hotel Cortez, the hotel of death. So much blood had been shed on this property, so many lives taken in such horrific ways. It was believed that the hotel was still haunted by all the spirits who died on the premises. Many guests “disappeared” after checking in. People were seen entering and never seen again.

Why am I so excited to walk into a place that was the probable location of my death? Well, my curiosity would never allow me to forgive myself if I were to skip this opportunity. I’ve seen horror museums, haunted houses, even Briarcliff Manor and the infamous Murder House. I felt somewhat of a connection to the original owner as well despite how odd that seemed.

I finally entered, my small duffel bag in tow. I walked towards the front desk where I was greeted by a stout, older woman.

“Hi, could I get a room for the night?” She looked behind her to see if there were any keys left. I noticed how none of them were missing. She turned back to me.

“Room 76, that’ll be $70.” I smiled handing her the cash. She in turn gave me the key. I thanked her and walked off.

As I began making my way to the elevator, I could feel eyes on me, but when I looked around, I found no one. I shrugged and continued to go in my desired direction. I noticed a sign on the doors: ‘Out of Order: Use Stairs’ and had an arrow pointing to a door. I went in and began my journey to the 7th floor.

Once I finally arrived at the floor I which I should be entering to get to where I need, there was no door. I turned thinking it was another flight of stairs up, only to find a brick wall. The way down was blocked by the wall as well. I turned again and found a door, only there was no handle. I began to panic.

“Help! Help me please!” I screamed, banging on the door desperate for any possible help.

“Turn around,” a mysterious voice spoke. My blood ran cold. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I found a handle. I twisted it and walked through it. I went to the room, perhaps it was just my mind, trying to make this place seem scary.

The room was huge, especially compared to all of the other hotels. I walked to the bed, setting my bag down. Suddenly, I heard the sound class makes when it’s put into a glass. I turned and screamed, when I saw a man standing there.

“You look like you could use a drink.”

“How did you get into my room?” I looked the man over. He looked like an extremely handsome Gomez Addams. Only something was familiar about him. His dark chocolate colored eyes. I couldn’t seem to place them.

“How is not the question of importance at the moment. No, rather it should be why you’re here.” He offered me a drink and I turned him down. He sat in the chair across from ne and gestured for me to take a seat in the chair across from him. I did so hesitantly.

“Alright, why are you are?”

“No darling, why are you here?”

“Shit, this is confusing. Ok, I have quite a fascination with the macabre. Sites of brutal murders, haunted destinations, and the like. Now, you answer me.”

“I own this hotel. I like to know who is staying in my home.”

“Bullshit. You look nothing like Elizabeth Johnson. Try again.” He chuckled.

“You are correct. I am James Patrick March, the original owner.” I forced out a laugh, before realizing that he was being serious.

“James Patrick March died in the 1930s. This place is ‘haunted’ I know, but this is pathetic. Hiring actors to portray supposed ‘ghosts’ for more guests is fucking pathetic.”

“Language darling. You’re swearing worse than a drunken sailor. Now I know you aren’t stupid. Anything is possible here, as you saw from your experience on the stairs. You know deep down in your black heart of hearts that all I’m telling you is true. You recognize my eyes, I saw it on your face.”

“You’re the real deal?” He nodded, smiling lightly. “Then why haven’t you killed me? Do you enjoy playing with your prey before pouncing? I had heard you did but I thought it was more related to torture.”

“You are no prey my dear. I wish to help you.”

“Help me what?”

“Become the hunter. I can see it. Your aura, it shows me an inner darkness.”

“Explain. What about me ‘aura’?”

“It’s dark, or a majority of it is. It is a sulfur color, signifying there’s anger in you and dark thoughts. Only the darkness hides behind thin layers of yellow and turquoise. But those colors are lies. You express a joy and high energy to those around you. Yet, it is not real, more of an act of sorts. You wish to cause chaos, but you’d never let that show.”

He was right. I had hidden my true wishes and thoughts behind a happy, regular exterior. It scared me. He had hardly known me 10 minutes, and he knew more than my friends in which I’d had for years. I walked over towards the door. “We both know you don’t want to do that.”

“Please, just let me leave and make the mistake if I so choose. Let me continue to live my lie of a life. Desires, sometimes need to be kept hidden. Desires like mine.”

“You don’t really believe that anymore do you.” It wasn’t a question it was statement. “Why choose to deny yourself of your fantasy? The only thing holding you back is you.” I thought. It would just be far, far easier to just continue with this charade rather than throwing my old life away to live the way I’ve always wanted. What March was offering me, was something that came once in a lifetime.

“If I stay and become like you, there has to be no consequence. No one outside this hotel can know. I want to stay, permanently. And you have to show me all the traps, and dead-ends, tools and even any mementos you’ve kept from the murders. Deal?” He smiled widely at me.

“Deal.” We shook hands, as if to make it official. “Splendid! Let us celebrate with a drink and then you may go get your things.” I nodded. “One thing I need from you though…your name.”

“Y/F/N Y/L/N.”

“Well Miss Y/L/N, welcome to the Hotel Cortez.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons are starting

I looked up at the entrance of the hotel. I knew this was wrong, but I just couldn’t turn and leave. The connection I felt towards James had grown somehow. He was a magnet to my dark side, attracting it to him. He promised freedom. Freedom to do things I’d always wanted to. Always dreamt of. Here, I’d be able to do bad things, illegal things, without consequence. It was an offer, I just couldn’t refuse, and one I’d never get again. I took a deep breath and enter, my small number of belongings in tow. Iris, the woman from the front desk., gave me the key to my new residence. Room 64. I unlocked the door and went inside. The old me was gone, all that was left now was the bad, I’d always hid.

“Ah, there you are Y/N. For a moment I thought you may not show and chosen to flee. Yet, here you are. I plan to begin my teachings tonight. You see, I’d like for you to have a few kills under you belt by next week.”

“Why next week?”

“Next week is my annual dinner. I hold it for my students and I.”

“Alright, so what’s the first lesson?” I pondered.

“In the closet is a gown made especially for you. Put it on and meet me downstairs at the bar.” I must’ve looked as confused as I felt. “Just trust me darling. All will make sense in due time.” With that he disappeared. I went over to the closet, opening it and revealing my dress. It was a gorgeous blood red color. The neckline plunged downward into a V that reached just above my navel. I figured he meant for it to be scandalous, but didn’t realize how much it really was until I put it on. The hem of the skirt barely reached the bottom of my butt. I was more than a bit uncomfortable, but I knew that I had to trust James. This was my choice after all. I went down to the bar and began my search for James. The search was very short as very few patrons were gathered in the bar. I walked over and sat on the stool next to him.

“Explain to me why I’m in this revealing little dress.”

“You are going to seduce a victim with your appearance and feminine wiles. I don’t expect you to take the step into murdering tonight, but luring them can be an art all in itself.” I looked around again.

“James, there’s only like 7 people here.”

“And? At times, the victim pool can…limited. You must come to work with it, especially here. Now go, capture your prey.” He turned back to his drink. I got up and looked around the room. My plan was to find the most perverse looking, drunk individual here. I found him sitting alone across the bar, his focus on the glass in front of him. I walked over as confident as I could, and sat next to. I ordered a (Y/F/D).

“Hey there pretty Mama, lookin’ for some company?” The man reeked of alcohol and his words were slurred. I knew he had to have been drinking heavily, possibly even before he came here.

“I might be. You interested in helpin’ me?” I tried my hardest to flirt. I never was very good at it. But despite my worries, I’d gotten my claws into him.

“Hell yeah Baby! You got a room?” I nodded. “Then let’s go!” He sat his money on the bar and we went over to the elevator. He was stumbling. I had to practically carry him and on more than one occasion he almost knocked me over

Once the elevator doors closed, his hands started groping and squeezing my body. It took everything in me not to knock his teeth in. Nope I had to wait. Just until we got to the room. Witnesses were the last thing I needed. Once again carrying him, we made it to the room. I pushed him inside and onto the bed. I looked over and saw a knife sitting on the night stand. I knew James had said he wasn’t expecting me to, but I could no longer fight the urge to kill this guy. I straddled his waist. His hands went up my skirt. I reached over while his eyes were closed and grabbed the knife.

“I never caught your name. I need to know what I should scream?” He snickered, opening his eyes and looking at me.

“Peter. Tell me yours sweetheart.” I ignored his request.

“Can you tell me, Peter, are you a good boy?” He nodded frantically. “Do you think you’ll get to go to heaven or hell?” He looked confused. Before he could ask what I was referring to, I quickly plunged the knife into his chest. I continued to do so, until my arms were dripping with his blood. I finally stopped and caught my breath. I felt as though I’d just rode on a rollercoaster at Disney Land. I got off his lifeless body and admired my work.

“Excellent work! A bit sloppy, but no matter,” James spoke from the corner. “I am proud of you. You had such little hesitation.” I smiled at his praise. “Tell me, Y/N, how do you feel?”

I had trouble finding the right way to describe it. I was exhilarated, proud, and even a little…horny. “Amazing, there’s no way to describe it.”

“Now do you see why I do it?”

“Yes. I’d always believed it would feel good, be a slight thrill. But, oh, it is so much more than that. I feel so…so powerful.” James looked more attractive now than I’d thought before. He was a very handsome man, but in this very moment he seemed much more, sexy.

“Is everything alright? You’ve been in thought for a bit.” James snapped me out of my head.

“I’m fine.”

“Would you care to grace me with your thoughts?”

“Not anything you should worry about.” Thankfully he dropped the subject.

“Well, now that you’ve fully committed a murder successfully, tomorrow shall be spent however you choose. I’ll have Miss Evers come up and clean this up. Would you join me for a drink or two while she does?”

“I’d love too. Let me get cleaned up and we’ll go.”


End file.
